


甜甜桂花香

by Rouzongzi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouzongzi/pseuds/Rouzongzi
Summary: 千fo福利闷骚高冷实干龙×明骚软萌甜甜花一句话展开含半强制吧？划掉可能有脏话出现。。主白宇视角清水甜文选手(不接受反驳！)深夜校园激情野战





	甜甜桂花香

1

我是一棵桂花。

长在这所大学的宿舍楼前。

植物成精不易，我也不记得自己是什么时候有独立思考的能力了。

从我现有的记忆起，我就在这里。

历经朝代变迁，烽火战乱，静看着人过境迁。

直到这个和平年代。

2

隔着一幢楼的那棵水杉成精了，我很高兴。

它问我，桂花前辈，您能变成人形吗？

人？

那些整天从自己面前经过的两脚兽？

我不记得了。

但我现在也不能试试这个技能了。

任谁家的花坛里巨大的植物凭空消失留下一个巨坑！都会造成恐慌的好吗？！

特别是，我的根已经散布在在这几千亩校园的每个角落，一旦收起，不知道会造成什么影响。

尽管我不在意这些两脚兽，但作为一棵成熟的桂花精，我不能做这种有损天道之事。

天道？

多久没有想起这个称呼了。

自上古众神泯灭，迁移。。

3

每天的日子都很无聊，顺着日月星移，看尽人间百态。

小杉树对这个世界充满了无限的好奇，总是问东问西。

特别是面对这些奇怪的两脚怪。

一日，吹完自己的经历之后，对方突然开口，“桂花前辈，您也有名字吗？”

名字？

每只两脚怪的独称。

有啊，我真的有名字。

不是桂花。

我的名字是白宇。

可前辈，您的花是黄色的啊？

是啊，我的花是黄色，叶是绿色，茎是棕色。

但我的确叫白宇。

已经不记得原因了，只有一个想法，我是白宇。

枝丫旁传来六楼寝室小姑娘们的欢笑声。

我看了看旁边这棵千年的小杉树，用树根拍了拍它。

“哪有那么多为什么！”

3

秋天到了，小杉树的叶子开始变黄。

而我终于迎来了自己的季节。

兴奋地舒展着每一根枝杈，绿色的叶子间爬上了小小的花苞。

一阵秋风吹过，整个校园飘过一股桂花香。

白宇开花了。

密密麻麻的黄色花朵挂满枝头，小小的花朵散发出一阵阵香气。

白宇晒着初秋的太阳，懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰，抖落一地小黄花。

校园里以白宇为中心，种满了各种大大小小的桂花。

在白宇香气的牵引下，剩下的桂花树纷纷开花。

整个校园像是砸进了蜜罐子，甜甜腻腻，黏黏糊糊。

4

长吁一口气，这一天又结束了呢。

这两天好安静啊。

小杉树也没在耳边烦自己。

不就落个叶子吗，来年还会长，用得着这么伤心嘛。

虽然这么想，我还是伸出地下的根戳了戳小杉树。

“怎么啦，这两天这么安静。”

沉默了很久无人回答。

我都以为小杉树生病了，刚想传点能量给它，听到了颤颤巍巍的声音。

“前。。。前辈。。”小杉树话有点不利索，“您。。能不能。。收收香味儿。。”

伴着这句话的还有旁边那幢宿舍楼的关窗声，以及，“我要被甜死啦！”的女孩子嚎叫声！

5

我第一次反思自己开花这件事儿。

这不是很正常吗？

身为一棵桂花，尽管我高了点儿，有这幢楼的六层多，根长了点，布满整个校园，但，我就是要开花啊！

我一直以为是人类(两脚兽太不文明了！)这种生物不懂我们这种植物的特性。

可小杉树都受不了。。

“前。。前辈。。”小杉树被我的味道压制着，“我。。我先。。入定。。。了。。”

勉强说完这句话，小杉树没了声。

站在对面楼顶上的朱红色影，闻着这漫天的花香。

“这么饥 渴吗？”

6

这个秋天学校的师生发现，桂花香没有往年甜腻了。

生物系的老教授确认不是自己年纪大鼻子不好使之后，带着学生们来到了桂花树下。

我是被人类挠醒的。

好痒啊哈哈哈哈哈。

花花抖了下来。

“教授，这棵桂花各项指标都很正常。”学生看着仪器上的数据，“不过，刚掉了好多花啊。香香的。”

说完露出了陶醉的表情。

废话！我挠你痒痒你笑不笑！

“那就好。”老教授摸着特意留的白胡须，“看来是营养跟不上了。”

7

我觉得自己现在很不好。

特别是这帮人类给我打了一大只什么绿绿的营养液的东西。

我想开花！

算了！不管了！

憋了几天的花劲又发了出来。

方圆千里的桂花在这股香气的牵引下纷纷盛开，整个龙城到处都是甜腻腻的味道。

伴着这股秋风，香气扶摇直上，盘旋空中。

“桂花疯了吗！”

九重天上刚刚路过龙城的杉树神捂着鼻子逃走了。

希望我族的小家伙没碰到这货！

8

漫天的香气充斥着龙城。

不仅桂花纷纷开花，连其他不应该这个季节开的花，也开起了花。

生物学老教授大半夜爬起来了。

一场大雨落下，空气清新起来。

仿佛刚刚的一切都是错觉。

老教授又回到了床上。

大雨下的白宇抖了抖叶子，终于舒服了。

9

雨下的好大，身上的燥气也开始下降，白宇迷迷糊糊睡着了。

白宇做了一个梦。

梦里有人狠狠地撞击着自己的身体，仿佛要将整个人埋在自己身体里。

滚烫的肌肤贴合着自己。

白宇哭喊着不要，对方反而更用力的冲击。

一双手捏 着自己腰侧的软肉，疼痛和生理上的感觉交叉在一起。

自己被迫开出一朵又一朵的花。。

在梦里晕过去之前，白宇想，原来我真的可以化成人形啊。。。

10

大雨后的清晨。

校园的空气中一股甜腻的香气，弥漫在校园的每个角落。

白宇舒展了下巨大的身体，感觉到根被碰了一下。

小杉树碰了碰前辈的根，发出软软地声音，“桂花前辈，我现在好舒服啊~”

我也很舒服。

身上的烦躁少了很多。

伴着清晨的阳光，叶子和花上折射着露水的模样，真漂亮。

今天也萌萌哒~

11

这个男人是最近才出现的。

在这所开放式的学校，有几个外来人不是什么怪事。

不过，这个外人整天坐在我旁边的石凳上，静静地看着我巨大的枝茂。

任谁被盯这么久都会害羞的好吗！

特别是！

这个人好好看啊！

住在我旁边楼里的小姑娘夜里都在讨论这个漂亮的男人。

我很骄傲。

因为这么漂亮的人一直在看我。

嘿嘿嘿。

12

已经一个周了，这个男人自那天雨后，每日都来看自己。

今天晚上，那个男人突然开口。

“能给我一朵你的花吗？”

？？？？

这是什么发展？

“不给！”

嘴上这么说着，但我还是抖了抖身上的枝蔓，掉下了几朵花，其中一朵落在了他的手心里。

然后，那个男人拿着我的花，痴汉般的笑了。

“谢谢，小白。”

12

？？？！！！

什么情况！

这人怎么会叫我小白？

还没等我反应过来，便感觉到一阵翻天覆地的变化。

13

迷茫的睁开眼，便看到一张放大的俊脸。

身体被禁锢住，唇被一片柔软吸住。

我变成人形了！

还没等我从这巨大的变化中反应过来，便传来一阵全身苏软的电流。

“嗯~”我不自觉的发出舒服的声音。

男人的布料在我身上摩擦，我才发现，自己身上没有人类所说的衣物。

一股羞耻感涌了上来。

不用想都知道我脸红了。

不自觉的。

我好像发出了甜甜的花香。

“亲一下就受不了了吗？”男人的唇放开了我，像看到猎物一样盯着我。

我被看的浑身发毛！

脑子里有个声音告诉我。

逃！

我开始挣扎起来。

14

朱一龙就这么笑看着被自己抱在怀里全身赤裸，在自己身上煽风点火而不自知的小桂花。

自己的，小桂花。

15

一阵挣扎之后，我无力的窝在了这个男人怀里。

这人力气好大。

我怎么也是个精怪！还是个老精怪，怎么就跑不掉呢！

喘着粗气，脸颊绯红地看着面前的男人，想要讲讲道理，便听到。

“闹完了？”嘴角明明带着温和的笑但眼里却闪着凶光，“该我了。”

铺天盖地的吻再次袭来，堵住了我要说话的唇瓣。

男人像是没吃过桂花，狠命的吮吸着我的唇，最后更是直接在我的口中攻城略地。

舌头无力的跟他的交缠在一起，我控制不住地趴在他的身上，双手环上了他的脖子。

感觉到一阵偏移，后背传来酥酥麻麻的感觉。

是我本体旁边的草群。

我被平放在了地上。

口中的异物离开了，我睁开眼睛。

黑暗中，我看到那人亮的吓人的眼睛。

16

朱一龙将白宇放在了地上，撑着上身看着他仅仅是接了个吻就全身泛红散发着香气的身体。

这个妖精！

心里想着，挥掉了身上的束缚，压了上去。

17

“痛！”我看着突然跟自己一样赤裸的男人，还没反应过来这人也不是人这个问题，就感受到后面一阵疼痛。

对，我是棵雄树。

没毛病，尽管花会雌雄同体，但是化作人形还是有男女的。

比如现在，这个男人(姑且是男人)正往自己的后穴强塞东西。

男人像是听到了我的声音，退了出来，有点愣的看着我的脸。

？？。。。！！

我竟然疼哭了。

“乖，别哭。”温柔的唇吻上了我的眼睛，舌尖一点点舔着我的眼泪，轻柔的像对待易碎的宝贝。

我被自己的想法愣住了。

虽说我们精怪不像人类那样有羞耻心，但第一次见面就这样坦诚相见，还真是。。

我的思维被胸前奇怪的电流感拉了回来。

奇怪的感觉，但是很舒服，不自觉的张大了正在接吻的唇。

对方像是收到了邀请，舌头伸的更深，一丝一丝的舔着我的口腔，我有点呼吸困难。

唇齿交融间，留下了粘粘的液体，顺着嘴角滑落在草丛间。

左边胸前的突起被身上的男人揉捏着，尽管有点疼，但是好舒服啊。

身体不自觉的贴上男人的身体摩擦，右边也想要。

我张着嘴想要说出来，对方向早知道我的想法一般，另一只手捏住了右边的小珠珠。

舒服的全身抖了抖，发出甜甜的香气。

感觉到接吻的唇仿佛有了什么弧度。

本照顾左边的手抚摸着自己的腰线开始下滑。

从大腿内侧慢慢移到根部的嫩肉上，轻轻地捏了捏，而后握住了那已经坚硬的部位。

自己的性器突然被别人捏住，我沉醉的思维终于被拉了回来。

我很好奇。

我一棵桂花树，到底是什么部位化成了人形的性器呢？

但现在肯定不是思考这个问题的时候。

男人的手有点用力地抚摸着我的下体，尽管一开始有点不舒服，渐渐适应之后开始享受对方的服侍。

偶尔略过前端的部分，身体会不自觉的颤抖一下，不时被伺候到的囊袋更是刺激着我的神经，呼吸逐渐变重，男人还吮吸着我口中的唾液，我的身体不自觉的酥软下来，无力地伸出手想推开身上的人，呼吸新鲜的空气。

像是发现到我的不专心，男人加重了手里的速度，我的思维又被拉了回去。

身体不自觉的紧张，脚尖绷紧，脑内一片空白之后，我达到了一阵顶峰。

18

朱一龙松开被自己吻得晕晕乎乎，在自己手中冲上第一次高潮的白宇。

周身包裹着一阵甜腻的桂花香。

这充分刺激了他雄性的某根神经。

软软甜腻的桂花躺在自己身下，赤裸着身体和自己肌肤相亲，雪白的身体泛着发情时独有的粉红色，黑暗中，微微喘着气，高潮后的余韵让小桂花开的更漂亮。

这个妖精。

真想干死他。

这么想，也这么做了。

忍得太久了，朱一龙受不了了，特别这还是自己的桂花，现在不狠狠爱他还等到什么时候。

伴着甜腻的桂花香，朱一龙掰开了白宇两条大长腿，借着高潮后的桂花蜜，一个挺身，进入了白宇的身体。

19

白宇要疯了，高潮后的自己软乎乎的躺在那里，像一颗刚刚蒸好的桂花糕，柔软甜腻。

后穴竟然分泌出桂花蜜这种东西，让自己羞红了脸，根本不敢看身上的人。

自己还没羞涩完，便感觉到自己的双腿被分开。

想到一开始的事情，不自觉地想要后退。

那人便直接挤了进来。

尽管有桂花蜜的润滑，后穴依旧紧的要死，更别说龙族特有的优秀性器，而身上这位更是龙族顶尖的存在。

朱一龙被夹得差点当场交代。

这个妖精。

看来这万年没有乱玩，放心了。

也是。

沾了自己的精气，哪个不要命的敢靠近这棵随意发情的桂花。

只能发情给自己。

想到刚来那天白宇发出漫天的香气，朱一龙有点生气，这个不知收敛的小骚货，是我没满足你吗。

白宇好难受，身后的异物感让自己很不适，挣扎着想要逃脱。

朱一龙看到白宇的动作，眸色一深。

随便发情就算了，还敢给我跑。

用力拍了下白宇的屁股，借着他失神的时候，狠狠地撞了进去。

万年没开荤的嫩肉一层层争先恐后地绞着朱一龙的性器，贪婪地吮吸着粗大的肉棒，朱一龙被夹得头皮发麻，也不管白宇回没回神，折起对方的两条长腿，大开大合地操干起来。

身体随着身上人的动作晃动，不自觉的发出嗯啊的叫声时，白宇才回过神来。

自己已经适应了对方的尺寸。

后面的疼痛减轻了，白宇开始享受这个过程。

柔软的身体在朱一龙身下开始慢慢绽放，而后一个熟悉的变换，身下人的哼声一变，朱一龙眸色一紧，感受着已经被操软的小穴再次夹紧了自己。

找到了熟悉的位置，朱一龙轻轻一笑，不再客气，猛力冲撞这那里。

白宇的敏感点被持续操弄着，一股股液体顺着交合处流下，被快速的摩擦变成了小小的泡沫们，滴滴答答的顺着臀缝落在身下的草地上。

在这一阵猛烈的冲撞下，白宇受不了直接被做到高潮。

黏黏的液体沾满了朱一龙的小腹，桂花香溢了出来。

高潮后的身体异常紧致敏感。

白宇的小穴还死死咬着朱一龙的性器，一点不舍的离开。

爱不释手的抚摸着自己的小桂花，朱一龙不顾白宇高潮后的感受，继续向那个紧咬着自己的蜜穴冲撞着。

高潮后敏感的身体很不受不住身上人的挑拨，前面的性器摩擦着朱一龙的身体再一次兴奋起来。

朱一龙满意的感受着身下人的变化，抽插的速度更加快速。

黑暗中，神的夜视能力如常，被抬高的大腿根部，小小的穴口艰难的吞吐着自己粗长的性器，里面的嫩肉随着自己的抽插不舍的咬着性器进进出出。穴内的褶皱被自己撑平，嫩肉们密密麻麻的吸了上来。穴口被磨得红肿发亮，即使如此，仍死死地咬着自己。

朱一龙看着这幅景象更是欲火焚身，将白宇的两条腿搭在自己肩上，双手去捏他腰侧的软肉。

高潮后又被挑起兴奋的白宇，被身上人的动作刺激的不停叫着。

看着全身粉红色的小桂花，朱一龙一个硬挺，命令着，“乖，叫哥哥。”

腰间的软肉被狠狠地捏了一下，白宇颤抖着音软糯糯地叫了一声，“哥哥~”

听到白宇的声音，朱一龙更加兴奋，身下的动作不停，伸出一只手，捏住了一颗乳珠。

被突然袭击的胸口一阵颤抖。

朱一龙就这么看着白宇的反应，折着对方的身体吻了下去。

迷迷糊糊中，白宇又被直接干到了高潮。

连续三次的性爱以后，身体已经彻底软了下来。

而朱一龙却一发还没出去。

无力地躺在草丛里，白宇持续的散发着桂花的香气。

身上的人还在动作着，看到白宇的不专心，朱一龙再次狠狠地向敏感点进发。

已经射了三次的性器再一次颤颤巍巍地抬起头，朱一龙很满意白宇的变化，在那张还紧紧夹着自己的小穴中继续运动着。

“不要了。”射过三次的性器已经疲惫不堪，白宇哑着胖子哀求道。

“乖，马上就好了。”朱一龙低头吻了吻他眼角的泪痕，抬着白宇的腿，再一次加快了动作。

“嗯~”已经射不出什么来的性器，颤抖地立着，朱一龙一番快速抽插之后，深深埋进白宇的体内，一股热流射了进去，小腹以肉眼可见的状态鼓起了一块。

过多的精液顺着相连的下体滴落在草地上，腹部的变化让白宇难受，高潮后的身体只能软软地躺在那里。

朱一龙恶作剧般拿起他的手放在小腹上，“好好吃下去，嗯？”

白宇刷红了脸，等待自己的是体内的性器再一次慢慢变大，和无尽交合的夜晚。

20

第二日中午。

白宇才悠悠转醒。

看了看周围，自己又变回桂花树了。

啊，原来是梦啊。

不对。

看到昨天交合之处的小草竟然开始吸收天地灵气，白宇发现，昨天并不是梦。

我空格空格空格！

我被人强X了！

可昨天我的本体还在啊，自己是怎么被一把抓出来变成人形的。

我陷入了深深地思考。

有人打断了我的沉思。

21

小杉树轻轻地戳了下我在它那里的树根。

“恩？”我用意识看了看它。

小杉树涨红着脸，吞吞吐吐地说着，“前辈，你昨晚叫得好大声。”

我的老脸红了，还有更让我红的等着。

“而且。”小杉树扭捏了一下，“昨天的香味儿好腻哦。”

次奥！

动情的时候开花出蜜什么的！

“不过。”小杉树还在说，我想拍死它，“我闻了之后，感觉好舒服啊~”

说完还招了招它的树枝，竟然有点泛绿了。。

“小杉树！”我咬着牙，“谁让你偷看的！”

我现在恨不得挖个地洞下去。

哦，我的根是在下面。

“小孩子家家的！还有！你怎么不救我！”我突然想到了这个问题。

不会全校的人都知道了吧！

嘤嘤嘤嘤！

“我没偷看！”小杉树连忙解释，“那位大人设了结界的！”

我一愣，结界。。

“就我打算戳您的时候，不小心听到的。”小杉树说道这里有点害怕，“我差点被那位大人的结界给灭了呜呜呜呜呜。”

。。。。。。

什么鬼啊。

嘴上这么说，我已经放了下老脸。

“那你没事吧。。”转而安慰起了小杉树，植物修炼真的很难。

“没事，那位大人尽管很凶，但还是让我闻了点香味儿~”说到这里，小杉树又嘚瑟起来。

好吧。。

是我多虑了。。

22

接下来的日子就很平淡的过着，仿佛那天是梦。

“前辈，您这么说良心不会痛吗？”小杉树随风挥着他的（我都是个精怪了！要拥有性别！）树枝。

好吧，我承认。

那个好看的男人每天晚上都拉着我做各种运动，解锁各种姿势。

想到这里我的老脸还是红了。

没办法，我旁边的这块草地的杂草都开始吸收灵气了。

这男人的精力真是太好了。

说实话，我是挺舒服的，而且，感觉自己的力量也增加了。

身体中某种桎梏也慢慢消失。

23

今天晚上，那个好看的男人又来了。

二话不说把我拉了出来。

我很好奇，他是怎么做到留着我的本体把我变成人形的。

已经熟悉的物件和自己紧密相连，柔软的花香散在周围，我无力的靠在男人的身上，两手搭在他的身后。

被连续撞击的地方哆哆嗦嗦的分泌着液体。

我脑子不知道怎么清醒了一下。

“你到底是谁啊？”

说完这句话，明显感觉到身上的男人僵了一下。

他掰着我的身子，那双墨色的眼睛直直的看着我，仿佛我问了什么奇怪的问题。

我有点害怕。

我是真的不知道这个人是谁。

男人的表情有点凶，“你不记得我是谁？”

我点点头。

完了，好像触发了什么机关。

“那就做到你想起来。”说完不顾我的喊叫，大力动作起来。

我的头被撞的有点晕，精神也有点恍惚。

身上的人动作变得很粗暴。

朱一龙现在很生气！

自己的小桂花竟然忘记了自己！

这不是重点！

重点是！他不知道自己是谁，就敢跟别人搞这么久！

生气！

身下的动作不由粗暴起来，小桂花哭的样子真甜美。

我现在好难受，像是被拆了，这家伙根本不给我喘息的时间。

我想逃，却逃不掉。

我被迫开着一朵又一朵的花。

甜蜜的香气四散开来。

似曾相识的场景。

大片记忆涌了上来。

脑子有一瞬间反应不过来。

直愣愣地看着眼前这个人。

不知道我哪里来的力气。

调动了身上全部的力量推开了他。

一个诀，缩回了地下。

朱一龙看着突然空了的怀抱，愣住了，小桂花怎么突然跑了。

想要去将他抓出来，发现在地下设了很重的界。

皱了皱眉，想要强力撕碎那里。

“滚！我不想看到你！”

瞳孔一缩，手一颤。

“小白。。”委屈的语气。

“我让你走啊！”

听到自己的小可爱发出悲痛的声音，朱一龙心仿佛被捏住了。

“好好好，乖，我不碰你。”

没有回音。

“那我明天再来看你。”

悄悄地收起结界，又换了一个界，朱一龙安静地消失了。

24

我叫白宇，是一棵桂花树。

但我不是一棵普通的桂花树。

一直以来都以为自己是棵桂花精，没想到我竟是桂花神。

你没听错，我是一个神。

位列百花神位中的桂花神。

或许是我修成的时间比较晚吧，百花众神对我很照顾。

在我第一次修成神位参加百花宴时，我迷路了。

浩瀚的九重天上，琼楼玉宇，百花绽放。

可我找不到宴会的场地，好不容易碰到一个神指路，走着走着，我又迷路了。

第一次参加宴会就迟到，这可不是什么好事。

我满头大汗地在九重天上飘来飘去，香味儿也随之扩散而不自知。

抱怨这里太大，连个神明都看不到，我无力的靠在一棵桃花树下，感叹着神生。

怎么没有神来拯救我啊。

哎。

咦？

那位急匆匆的神明请等一下，终于看到一个神了，我叫住了他。

然后我看到那人泛红的脸色，以及看到自己时眼睛里抹不开的惊讶及欢喜。

第一次的百花宴我没能参加。

漫天飞舞的桃花中，飘散而远的桂花香。

我被人强X了！

满身的情欲中，那人不顾我的反抗，疯狂的占有我的身体，整整七七四十九天，我以为自己要死在这里了。

死在刚刚成神没多久的时候。

满身的伤痕那人一挥手便已经恢复痊愈，继续疯狂的运动。

我想晕死过去，不知道为什么就是晕不过去。

体内被浇灌一阵阵液体，我不自觉地开着花，散着香气。

真的想死，一点也不舒服，都是骗人的。

为什么没人来救我啊。

终于到了第四十九天，那人眼中的情欲开始消散。

他附在我的耳边，呼吸包裹着我。

死也要死个明白。

“你是白莲花吗？长得这么好看。。恩~”

沙哑着声音我被狠狠撞了一下，都不让人好好说吗？

那人笑晏晏地看着我，眼中只有我。

“你喜欢白色？”

没等我回答，又惩罚性的捏了捏我的软肉。

“你叫什么名字？”

“桂花。。”

朱一龙眼色一深，我的小桂花神啊，“既然没有，那你以后就叫宇吧，我的整个小宇宙。”

随后，我如愿晕了过去。

晕过去之前，感觉到那人轻柔地吻了吻我的额头。

“晚安，白宇。”

后来我知道，那人是四圣兽之首的龙神。

比白莲花更可恶！

怪不得我根本反抗不了。

我被龙神从神界随身带走了。

他很忙，但是每天都会和我亲密交流。

我也习惯了呆在他身边。

反正也没什么事。

每次他都温柔地吻着我，叫我小白，竟然因为我当初认错了品种就不让我改了。

小气！

我身上沾满了龙神的气息。

按理说，我应该更加强大才对，但我的身体却越来越懒洋洋，不想动。

这日，龙神带着我去东海边上。

他轻轻地把我放下，温柔地对我说，小白，我要去海中取点东西回来，海里的环境不适合你，你在这边等我回来接你。

我懒洋洋地点点头。

他在我额头上吻了吻，而后腾云离去。

我很久没有站在土地上了，舒服的土壤让我不自觉的变回了原形，根慢慢的伸了下去。

体内莫名奇妙地变化着，我渐渐沉睡了过去。

等我再次清醒过来，已经时过境迁，我不知为何失去了好多记忆，单纯的认为自己是棵桂花精。

可我一直没有离开这里。

心里有个声音告诉我，要在这里等一个人，等他接我回去。

这一等，便是万年。

 

25

将自己蜷缩在地下已经不知道几日了，这点时间对神来说并不长。

但万年。。还是有感觉的。

我又开始神游了。

有人戳了我的根。

是小杉树啊。

“前辈。”几日未聊的小杉树小心而又兴奋地戳了一下我，“我族的长辈来接我了！”

我分出一丝神向上探去。

是杉树神啊。

“嘿，桂花，好久不见。”杉树神一身青衫站在那里。

“恩，好久不见。”我懒洋洋的打了个招呼，打算缩回去。

“前辈。”小杉树叫住了我，“谢谢这段时间您的照顾，我要跟随长辈离开了。”

我停了下来，“以后好好用功，别总没事八卦。”

像是害羞了，小杉树红着脸，“前辈也多保证身体。”

沉默了下来。

杉树神叹了口气。

“桂花。”我又被叫住了。

“以后控制着点香气。”说到这事儿杉树神也不好意思，虽说分化之后都是雄性花神，但情况不一样，自己是纯树种，这货是含花的。

“恩？？”我有点疑惑地停下来。

“尽管你身上沾满了龙神的精气，但你每次发情的时候，那股花香味儿搞得到处都是，我在九重天上路过这里都能闻到，所以你能不能稍稍控制下。”杉树神有点尴尬的提议。

“？？？？”我满脸疑问。

杉树神继续说着，“虽说你受了龙神一半的修为，但也要好好修炼，不要整日就知道打瞌睡散发香气这种事。。”

“！！！”我脑子有点不够用了。

“你说什么啊你！”我大声质问着杉树神，他比我年长，成神早，知道的事情多一些。

杉树神一愣，这棵傻桂花，“当年你们百花宴那什么，若不是龙神渡了一半的修为给你，就算他是上古之神，我们百花众神也不会放过他的。”叹了口气，“你以为最后他为什么能带你走？”

我有点接受不了这个突然的情况。

看到沉默下来的桂花，杉树神继续说道，“龙神渡修为之前受了伤，疗伤之前，将你放在离自己的宝藏库里，没想到你竟然扎根把这里毁了。”

神情复杂地看着桂花神，“你把龙神的这个宝库整个给埋在了根下面，自己长到了这里，占据宝库上方的几千亩地，不知道的还以为你在护食呢。”

我有点接受不了这个设定，这都是什么跟什么啊！

我怎么不知道自己根下面还有宝库啊！

悄悄地放下神识。

倒吸一口冷气。

不愧是龙神。

这亮晶晶的藏宝们。

“龙族的治疗周期长，龙神更是刚一出关就来找你。”

我还是沉默着。

“那什么，该说的我都说了，你以后好好修炼，别浪费一身修为，还是要谢谢你这么多年对我族后辈的照顾，我们先走了。”杉树神说完，便抽出小杉树的神魂固在一节树枝上。

我一人吸收着这些信息，而后站在了杉树神的旁边。

“别以为告诉我这些，我就会原谅当年你给我指错路！”

傲娇的说完这句话，我控制自己万年没有飞过的身体向神界飞去。

“这小家伙竟然还记得！”远远的看着那抹淡黄色的身影，杉树神发出了嚎叫声。

话还未落，耳边响起一个清冷的声音，“多谢。”

杉树神还没回神，对方只留一个朱红色的残影。

“我真是欠他们的！”不顾小辈在场，杉树神毫无形象地大喊着。

我漫无目的地飞在九重天上，许久未用的技能有些生疏，磕磕绊绊地前行着。

飞了一会儿，我停了下来。

我意识到一个严肃的问题。

我不认路！

怎么办！

无力地停了下来，看着无边无际的神界，突然觉得自己好渺小。

悲伤的情绪不断涌了上来。

“哥哥。。”我抱着脑袋蹲在这九重天上。

“嗯？”熟悉的声音在旁边想起，抬头看到了那张俊美的脸。

我猛地起身，扑进了朱一龙的怀里。

 

 

********************************

可能或许会有龙哥视角吧哈哈哈哈哈

别期待

没结果


End file.
